


Once Upon a Summer

by zuzaak



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Summer Vacation, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzaak/pseuds/zuzaak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mads meet by chance during summer vacation. Some passionate lovemaking follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by an actual dream I had the other night. I thought I might as well share :)
> 
> English is not my primary language, so please bear with me.   
> Not betaed, all mistakes are mine.  
> It is my first fic ever written, and I'm open to any constructive criticism.
> 
> I don't own Mads Mikkelsen, though I'd obviously know what to do with him if I did :D
> 
> Enjoy ;)

***  
  
You bump into him in the supermarket, of all places.  
  
You are studying cooking instructions on a pack of pasta, and the next moment, you lift your eyes, and there he is, Mads bloody Mikkelsen, sorting through various bags of rice. Just like that. You do not drop whatever you are holding, but it's a close call. Still, you are very proud of your self control. As if feeling your gaze upon himself, he looks up and catches you staring. You feel the redness creeping from your collar to your cheeks, and you know you should go and continue with your shopping, but you are rooted to the spot and not able to move. And than he... smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you," he says, "but would you happen to know, which rice is best for home made sushi rolls?"  
  
It's so absurd, that you have to blink several times, just to make sure you are awake. But you finally gather your wits and tell him: "Well, none of these, as far as I know. But there is a special section in this supermarket, selling oriental food, and you should be able to find it there."  
  
For just a second, he looks lost and unsure. "Oh, I see."  
  
"If you don't know where, I can show you," you hear your voice telling him, and you really don't know where this sudden boldness is coming from.  
  
But his face lights up with your offer. "Yeah, it would be a great help. I don't know my way around the layout of this shop, I'm only visiting this area, a friend of mine loaned me a small cottage nearby, just the size for one person to spend some quiet time away from the hustle of the world, and this is only my second food run actually. Are you from somewhere here? Oh, I'm sorry for my terrible rudeness, please let me introduce myself, I'm Mads."  
  
You tell him your name and shake his hand, not telling him that you know who he is, because it somehow doesn't seem important, and you feel your initial anxiety and shock flowing away with his friendliness, and you're chatting away, as you slowly start to move across the shop to oriental food shelters. "No, not really, I'm also just visiting, one of my friends lives here, and me and a bunch of other girls are visiting her for our holiday, you know, she always used to ramble about this place, nice walks in the forest, swimming in lakes and stuff, and well, it's really awesome here, I can tell you, we are now three weeks into our visit here and I won't be leaving easily next week."  
  
Mads seems to be genuinely interested, when he asks: "Oh, that's nice, so you're having slumber parties, watching movies, having a good time?"  
  
You confirm that presumption to him, just as you arrive to the back of the shop. "And here goes your rice," you tell him, gesturing to a row of small packages with Japanese captions.  
  
"Oh, great, thanks." He shoves two packages into his cart, and there is a slightly awkward moment, when you wonder if you are now supposed to simply say your goodbyes and leave. But Mads is still watching you with those honey brown eyes, like there's something more he wants to say, like he doesn't want to part ways yet, just like you don't. You are sure that you completely lost your mind, but in for a penny, in for a pound, you feel you have to ask.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk maybe? You know, so I could show you some nice places around, as you are not familiar with the area, and there's that one lake which is really lovely, with trees around-" You know you're babbling now, anxious again that you maybe got this all wrong and overstepped, all red in your face, you're sure, and why again this seemed to be a good idea a minute ago?  
  
"Yes, it would be a pleasure." His voice cuts through your panicked thoughts, and you stop talking like someone have stolen all the breath from your lungs. Maybe he did. "But," he continues, "you have to let me make an offer in turn, than. Would it be too inappropriate of me to invite you to have some sushi rolls after the walk, since you helped me with the rice?"  
  
His eyes are so sincere and hopeful, and of course you know your answer before you even open your mouth to reply: "Yes, I'll be glad to join you, I love sushi!" Mads laughs at your obvious enthusiasm, and than that gentle smile of his is back on his lips. "Okay, seems we have a deal than. What time should we meet and where?" he asks. You think for a moment, and name a landmark by the edge of the village. "We can meet there around 3 P.M.," you suggest. "See you in five hours, than." he accepts, and turns around and walks to a counter in the front of the shop. You watch him go, and only than you start to realize, that you probably have a date with your wet dream (it's not like you spent hours staring at his pictures on the internet) and you have no idea how you're actually gonna survive an afternoon in his presence.  
  
***  
  
He's changed his clothes.  
  
His worn out jeans are still present, but he is wearing a different t-shirt now. Slightly tighter than the one before. It hugs his features like a second skin, and what a wonderful features they are. He's not looking the direction you are coming from, so your eyes are allowed to roam freely over his body. Mads Mikkelsen is incredibly handsome man in his very own way, no poster boy of course, but tall, strong, elegant and peacefully confident in his late forties.  
  
"Hey, Mads," you greet him as you approach him.  
"Hey," he smiles back at you, "nice to see you again."  
  
As you take off for your walk, you start chatting about this and that, and soon you are engaged in a very animated conversation about your adventures in various countries, swapping stories and exchanging interesting facts. You are both well traveled and have a lot to tell, and it seems like no time had passed, when you step out to a clearing near the lake in the woods. It's a really nice place, one you discovered by a chance and then frequented in your time here, usually with a book, and you are so looking forward to his reaction. Mads does not disappoint.  
  
"Whoa, this is really charming corner of the Earth," he acknowledges with a wonder in his eyes. "Thank you for showing me."  
"Don't mention it. Lets sit down for a while, over there," you say in a way of an answer, self-conscious again, and start in direction you indicated. He follows and graciously sinks down to the grass next to you. It was so easy to talk to him while you were walking, but now you feel completely at sea, all words lost, because he's so close that you would be able to touch, if you moved your hand just so, and you are acutely aware of your elevated pulse and some other physical responses to his presence. Mads doesn't seem to mind the silence though, taking in the beauty of surrounding nature, wonderfully at ease.  
  
When his eyes seek yours again, there's a hint of playfulness beneath. "Ever tried swimming in that lake?" he asks.  
"Well, yes, several times, but I did not bring my swim suit today."  
"Neither did I." He says. And than, more quietly: "Is it a problem?"  
  
Your brain actually short-circuits and for a moment you are utterly unable to respond. Did he just suggest to go skinny-dipping? Now? Here? Alone? With you? Like, no clothes? Really? He didn't. Did he? Christ. You're no prude, you've seen your fair share of naked men in your life and you are content with how you look and not afraid to show, but this is Mads, for fucks sake, and what if...  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable..." he starts, probably seeing your inner turmoil playing out all over your face, but you cut him short. "Yes!" You finally squeeze out an answer with a bark of strained laughter, throwing all the caution to the wind. "I mean, well, yes, why not, you just, you know, caught me by surprise with that suggestion..." you continue in slightly more civilized manner, but not much. Mads bursts out laughing. "You're adorable and probably a bit insane," he comments, "but I might like that about you." He winks, and stands up, and than the shirt goes off, just like that, and he is still watching you as he continues to undress, his shoes, his socks, his jeans, and oh god, is he really going to... yes he is. He stands there in the afternoon sun in all his naked glory, and there is no force in this world that would make you tear your eyes away from his body, so you look, and look some more, because apparently you have no shame and you totally go to hell.  
  
Something akin to a satisfied smirk crosses his face, and he walks over to the little sandy beach nearby and submerges headfirst into the lake. It's only than that you remember what you agreed to, and that you probably should be undressing too. You pull your summer dress over your head, and manage to get rid of your underwear and get into the water just seconds before he turns around. His hair is plastered all over his forehead, and he shakes his head like a wet dog to get the water out of his eyes. You play like children for a while, chasing each other, splashing water, grabbing for limbs under the surface. But than Mads grabs you unexpectedly from behind, arms over your collar bones, and the mood slightly shifts. You still break out from his hold to escape, but your laugh sounds different when you cease swimming and turn around, several meters from him, watching him watching you. It only takes three paces of his strong arms to get to you. His expression is soft, but there are hints of carefully controlled hunger underneath. He lifts his hand slowly, and gently combs his fingers through your hair.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispers. "If you want me to stop, you have to tell me now."  
  
The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the breeze is creating tiny little waves on the surface of the lake, where you stand, breast deep, and hold very, very still, as his lips descend on yours, cautiously at first, like he is still afraid that he might spook you. But with the first touch, your passion awakens full force, and there's nothing but the fire that flares through your body, threatening to consume everything. Your hands go up to his shoulders on their own accord (oh god those broad shoulders, you might develop a fetish here) and his free arm sneaks around your waist and of course it's completely natural to lock your legs around him, and there's suddenly so much skin on skin contact, that you both moan into each others mouths with this new sensation. His eyes are very dark now, and his cock is rapidly hardening underneath your ass with every ragged breath he takes. Your whole world narrows down to this incredible man and your mutual need for pleasure.  
You unlock your legs behind him and slide a bit down his body to hold his cock, now stone hard, between your tights. The water around you makes your moves fluid, as you start to rub your cunt and clit over his trapped manhood, and he catches up on your intent immediately. His palms squeeze your ass, holding you tight and helping you move, and his tongue is back in your mouth, plunging in and taking over, and it's clear that none of you will last for long. It doesn't take more than a minute or two, and the soft trembling in your body starts. You know the exact moment he notices, because he opens his eyes with a gasp and he stares at you so intently now, that you feel much more naked than ever before, but it only fuels your passion, and there's no stopping now and you are coming with a scream and a full body orgasm that goes on forever. Mads is watching you through it all in awe and it doesn't take more than two more strokes for him to follow just seconds later, silently, but powerfully, and there are teeth sinking into the soft flesh just above your collar bone.  
  
For several minutes you just stand there, trying to hold each other upright, breath slowing down. He nuzzles into your neck and gently chuckles. "Wow," he whispers, "that was... intense." His eyes seek yours again. "Are you alright?" he inquires. Still out of the realms of coherent speech, you nod, and add a smile, so he does not get worried. He returns the smile. "Up to some light swimming? Just to the other side and back?" It's not very far, just about two hundred meters, so you untangle yourself from him, and give yourself over to the cool water. Mads holds up to his word and his movements are unhurried too, so it's a very lazy exercise, which gives you time to think. It might actually be the intent, as he also looks very deep in thought. You turn around to swim on your back, and you let your very recent memories play over your eyelids. There's a very happy and calm feeling rolling up and down your body, and you hope that he's not gonna freak out over your encounter, now that he opened the Pandora's box of your passion. Because you certainly want more. Much more. Whole night would be great. You reach the other side and start back, and you try to send a little smile his way. He smiles back and winks again. Good. No freaking out it seems.  
  
You reach your bank and both get out of water. Mads reaches his hand to touch your shoulder, and you know that it's up to you to give him some sort of permission, to decide how you want this to continue. You turn to look into his eyes. The hunger is still there, subdued, but present. "Does your offer of those ricey-fishy thingies you planned to make still stand?" you ask him cheekily. His laughter rings through the surrounding nature and his palms are all over your body again, as he holds you close, kissing you. "Yes," he says, "it still... stands... for you..." Now it's your turn to laugh at his terrible pun, and the mood is very light, as you are both collecting your clothes and dressing, joking and chatting about nothing serious.  
  
***  
  
He remembers the path that took you here so he leads the way back, diverting from it later as you are approaching the village, so he can take you to his cottage. It's really small, one person size, away from other houses in the area, sitting among tall trees, three wooden steps leading to cozy terrace, and door which opens directly to a living room combined with kitchen corner. The room takes almost all the base floor of the house, the only other door in front of you probably hide a bathroom, and there is a staircase in the corner hinting of a bedroom upstairs under the roof. The kitchen corner is on your left, together with sitting table holding a laptop and several stacks of papers, and there is a big sitting area with a very comfortable looking couch on your right.  
  
Mads is watching you taking in his little hide out with that soft smile again. "Sit anywhere you want, make yourself at home," he invites you. "I'll take out the sushi rolls and prepare everything we need. Would you care for something to drink? Tea? Wine?"  
"White wine would be nice, if you have some," you reply, as you lower yourself to that sinful monstrosity of a couch. It really is very comfortable. You sink into it and it hugs you like a lover. "I might fall in love with your furniture," you comment with a groan, and he laughs and nods in agreement, opening the fridge. "Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about."  
He takes out the bottle and all the food, opens the wine and starts cutting the rolls and filling little bowls with ginger, soy sauce and some other stuff, together with variations of cheese, white bread and olive oil to go with the wine, and you can't help but feeling a little like being invited to Hannibal set. He moves around the kitchen so effortlessly and it's beautiful to watch. It doesn't take more than five minutes, and there is a real feast on the coffee table in front of you. Mads takes his glass and holds it up.  
  
"To what should we be drinking?" he asks.  
"To chance meetings? To holiday craziness? To... summer nights?" you suggest with a coy look.  
His eyes go darker again.  
"I'll drink to all of that," he replies, and you both take a sip, rolling the wine over the tongue, tasting.  
"It's a very good wine, I like it," you praise his choice.  
"Thank you. I hope the sushi will be to your liking too." He gestures to the plates and grabs his sticks to take a bite.  
  
You follow his lead, and soon you are devouring the tasty food and discussing various preferences in fish and vegetables and exchanging cooking tips. The wine flows and the evening falls, and Mads lights up several candles placed around the living room. When he returns to the couch, he sits much closer than before, just as you hoped he would. He puts his arm around your shoulders and it's only natural to put your head on his chest, breathing in his unique smell, warm and spicy and heady. Your free hand goes to his hair and you pull him down into a kiss. He goes willingly and the kiss is slow, more exploratory than before, like he's trying to learn the shape and the taste of your lips. You're starting to fell breathless and you don't really like to have one of your hands restrained by your own body, so you break the kiss, and your right leg goes over both of his, so now you're sitting on his lap, facing him, hands free. Much better.  
  
Mads doesn't seem to mind the change in positions and his hands grab your butt to hold you more tightly against his body. You exchange languid kisses for a while, and there is an unmistakable hardness growing in his jeans. You shudder with want. He definitely feels it, because he opens his eyes and smiles knowingly. His hands start to move with purpose now, getting rid of your dress and bra, kissing all the revealed skin in the process. You have to stand up to shuck your panties, and you don't return to his lap afterwards, but you go to your knees in front of him, to pull down his jeans and boxer briefs, while he takes care of his t-shirt, so you can be naked together for the second time today. He's watching you through his eyelashes, kneeling in front of him and admiring the sight. He's in shape, considering his age, and his cock is a sight to behold, standing proud from the nest of dark curls, gorgeously hard, just for you tonight. You give in to temptation and you nuzzle your face into his crotch, purring softly. Mads laughs gently at your antics, but it ends up in a muffled gasp, as you slowly lap up the underside from base to top, ending your trail with a kiss on the tip. He intertwines his fingers through your hair and tugs slightly. There's no strength in it and you could resist easily if you wanted, but skipping this part was never on your agenda, so you take the hint and lower your mouth on him again. You start slowly, licking around the head and into his slit, but soon you give up all the games and you start to devour him in earnest, mouth full, lips tight, the taste of his precome heavy and bittersweet on your tongue. He's mostly silent, only his stone-like hardness and a harsh breath here and there giving away the extent of his arousal. You lay your palm lightly over his balls, and as you feel them draw up more tightly to his body, you decide to leave him hanging a little bit longer and you let go of that beautiful cock with a wet popping sound. You are almost sure that you probably have a full night to look forward to, but you would like to get so much more from it.  
  
It seems that Mads is on board with this idea, because he doesn't overly protest and he tugs you back to the couch, where he immediately spreads you on your back to return the favor. His eyes are like molten gold in the candlelight, bright and burning with passion, as he kisses his way down your belly to the very center of your being for the time being. His lips are soft and his tongue is a wicked thing, drawing lazy circles around your clit, teasing (seriously, some of the things he does to you should be illegal). You can't hold back the moan and you arch up into his touch. He plays you like a fine instrument, completely in tune with your needs, and the moment his probing fingers slip into your cunt, you are done for. You come trashing and screaming, your orgasm hitting you like a tidal wave. His mouth are suddenly back on yours, kissing the living daylights out of you, even before you get the chance to properly catch your breath.  
  
"You're loud. I like that very much," he whispers in your ear.  
"I need you to fuck me right this second," you manage to tell him in a raspy voice that doesn't sound like yours at all.  
Mads shifts his weight just so, and his cock is right on target. He hesitates.  
"Can I... should I..." he asks.  
"M'clean and on birth control, but if you..." you mumble, but you don't get to the end of the sentence, because the next second Mads slams home, burying himself inside you to the hilt, and you both gasp from the sensation. He stays like that for a while, not moving, just hugging you close and trying to get a hold of himself to be able to continue. You're not much better off, still oversensitive from your recent orgasm, but it's a wonderful kind of torture, being turned on almost to the point where it hurts, almost, but not really. He finally starts to move, long, slow strokes, out and in and out and in again, and nice as it is, you're too high on endorphins right now and this is not enough in your current state of mind.  
"You know," you whisper suggestively, "I'm not made of glass, I won't break, so come ON, fuck me like you mean it...."  
The effect is immediate. He looks at you and there's that dangerous flash deep in his eyes again.  
"Is that so," he rumbles in a deep voice, and he emphasizes that with a significantly less careful snap of his hips.  
"Ahhhh, yessss," you groan. "Harder."  
It seems to be all the encouragement he needed, and he starts pounding into you with no restraint left, just the way you hoped he would. He's awesome like this, his whole body straining with the effort, head tipped back, eyes closed, biting his lips, his right hand holding your neck to keep you from moving, and the other grabbing your hip in a vice-like grip, sure to leave bruises. He's still remarkably quiet, save for his ragged breathing, but you are starting to get used to it and there is something about his silent intensity that makes your insides churn with passion. You urge him on with a stream of broken sentences and sweet nonsense words and you watch with fascination as he is rapidly loosing himself to pleasure and than he reaches his peak with a violent bite to your shoulder again, this time he definitely breaking the skin. You didn't know you had it in you, but at the feeling of the white-hot pain searing through your body from his teeth you cry out loud and you come one more time with your nails clawing at his back.  
  
You come back to your senses what feels like several hours later, but it's probably not more than few minutes. Mads lies beside you, stroking your hair and wearing a strange conflicting expression, that could be best described as worried blissfulness. You arch an eyebrow at him in unspoken question.  
"I feel like I should be apologizing for getting carried away a bit too much," he clarifies, indicating your bleeding wound with a light kiss. "But I can't bring myself to do so, considering the reaction it triggered..."  
You watch him intently, contemplating.  
It's not like you will ever see him again, he's a famous actor traveling the world from one movie set to another, one who also happens to have a family on top of that, and you have your own life back home in your country. This is a one night stand, which means you feel pert enough to take the opportunity to indulge your every whim he happens to agree to.  
"You may lick it better than," you tell him slowly, with a meaningful gaze. "Clean up the mess you've done."  
Apparently now it's his turn to stare, disbelief clearly written over his features. But than, eyes still locked with yours, he carefully laps up your hurting shoulder. And his spent cock _twitches_ against your tight where it's currently nested.  
"Fucking hell." The profanity slips from your lips as all your remaining thought process comes to a full halt.  
  
Mads continues his ministrations and his sight does not weaver from your face in slightest. His eyes are impossibly huge and there's wild and primitive gleam in them. It would be downright frightening, were you not already prepared to give him anything he asks now.  
He finishes taking care of your wound, and moves to your breasts, squeezing one nipple with his thumb and index finger and taking the other between his teeth. He's nips gently at it, but there's an aura of danger around him, and you don't remember being so scared and so excited at the same time ever in your life. When satisfied enough with threatening your nipples, he continues his journey down. Your abused muscles raise a weak protest, but you still open your legs for him eagerly. He spends few minutes playing with your clit again, relishing in the soft mewling sounds you seemingly can't stop making. But than his tongue slips even lower, and you register its tip teasing around your arsehole, questioning. Your breathing hitches and your own skin suddenly feels too hot. It's so long since you let anyone to go in through your back door. It's not that you hate it, quite the contrary. But there's a certain amount of trust required for such intimacy, and it always felt like the ultimate submission to you.  
He licks again. Not pressing, offering. Once again leaving it up to you to set the boundaries, ever the considerate lover, even while clearly overtaken by animalistic instincts to conquer and possess.  
It's probably this what lays all your possible doubts to rest.  
"Oh God, yes."  
  
There's no immediate whirlwind of passion this time, just a quiet sound of acknowledgement as Mads stays right where he is and sets to continue licking you open. Your body goes all pliant in his hands, and your mind retreats into that amazing headspace, where everything is calm and you are allowed to belong to another unconditionally. He senses the change in you, and he understands. His movements are sure and straightforward as he moves you around, cramming a pillow under your hips, so you are more comfortable and he has better access. In direct contrast to your inner peace, you grow considerably louder in your vocal expressions. It's like handing over the control means that now there's none left in you at all. You almost loose it the moment he paws around for the leftover olive oil from your previous feast on the coffee table and uses it as a lubricant to open you up some more. There's something decidedly kinky about using the kitchen stuff for sex.  
Finally he deems you ready, and he sits back on the couch and tugs you over his body to sit on his lap, face to face, the same way you began the evening. His cock is back to full hardness and you can't help but admire his refractory period, though if he's as high on adrenaline as you are, it's not that surprising.  
His strong hands grab for your hips and he lifts you up a notch, so you can take his cock into your palm to position it properly.  
"Fuck, yes," you breathe out as the tip breaches the first ring of muscle.  
  
Mads is visibly holding back, trying not to slam in and letting you set the pace of the initial penetration. Not that it's strictly necessary, because the next second you simply unclench the entire lower half of your body and let the gravity do its work. But the following litany of curse words, some of them in languages you don't even recognize, is your prize to be treasured.  
You wiggle your butt experimentally, and as if waiting for that clue, he tightens his hold on you and fucks into your arse with vigor several times. You quickly anchor yourself by grasping for his upper arms in order not to loose your balance with his force and you hold on for a dear life as he drives into you in earnest, but to be honest, it could be an earthquake and a forest fire combined around you now and you wouldn't notice. The slide of his cock through your body is divine and you feel impaled and dominated and owned and desired in a way you did not feel for years. His eyes are burning with inner fire and the smirk on his lips is feral. So shortly after his last orgasm he's gonna last forever.  
His hands are all over you, touching, squeezing, mapping all the planes and valleys. You love the way he holds you - so confident and sure of himself, not afraid to leave marks, but still considerate of your comfort, though the look in his face is bordering on cruel, telling you that he's deliberately using you to fulfill some of his own secret fantasies. His rythm doesn't falter and he's clearly giving all he's got. His unrestrained, honest passion is a major turn on, and you return it tenfold, happy and carefree like there's no tomorrow.  
  
When you feel you can't take much more, you slither your arms around his torso and you hide your face in his neck, which effectively ceases the merciless pounding and slows it into something entirely sensual. You move together in perfect harmony for a while and your mouth find his for some more kissing. It irrevocably leads to the passion being ignited again, but this time it's you riding him. He puts his palms on your breasts and kneads them in time with your thrusts.  
"You're gorgeous like this," he tells you.  
"Thank you," you smile.  
"I could watch you riding my cock for hours."  
This time you laugh full on, head tilted back. "You're adorable and probably a bit insane," you throw his earlier comment back at him, grinning like a loon, "but I might like that about you as well."  
His eyes sparkle with myrth as he frowns in mock irritation. "Cheeky, huh?" he says. "Well let me show you adorable."  
And in one fluid motion (fuck, just how strong is this guy?!) he moves you both to the carpet on the floor, with you on your back and him on top, and starts fucking you again. The angle is perfect like this, his pubis rubbing all over your clit, and your nails return to his back. He hisses in pleasure-pain, and his pace quickens. It doesn't take more than five minutes and you feel the imminent approach of your orgasm, so you clench around him as hard as you can while dragging your nails down his back. Mads positively _wails_ , and he's emptying his load inside you just as you are falling over the edge too with a matching howl, clinging to each other like a pair of octopuses.  
  
He doesn't let go of you for a very long time, though he slips out of you and moves a fraction sideways so he does not crush you under his weight. There's a fine sheen of sweat all over his skin and the candle light makes him look like some Greek god. When he lifts up his head, his expression is serene.  
"Shower, than bed?" He offers. "You're staying the night, aren't you?" He adds as an afterthought.  
"I'll be happy to stay the night," you tell him, ruffling his hair.  
He catches your hand and kisses your palm, than keeps it on his cheek. "Good. I'll cook a mean breakfast for you in the morning," he promises with a wink.  
  
You shower together, washing each other tenderly. You soap his hairy chest as his hands are gliding sensually over your skin, as you kiss each other long and slow. He dries you afterwards from head to toe with a soft towel and it almost feels like a worship. You bet, have the bedroom had easier access than this fairly steep staircase, he would carry you there. The bedding is soft and his body provides a lot of warmth as he spoons you, so you just snuggle closer and you fall asleep while he holds you close to his chest.


End file.
